I'll be your 24 hour clock, When it hits 6am, I'll start over again
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Just a quick, fluffy 24 hour view into the Faberry life.


**AN - Basically, I couldn't sleep, so this happened... It's just a quick, fluffy Faberry one shot, and don't forget to check out 'An Unkindness'.**

**Dedicated to my 24 hour, my forever & always. I love you. - R x**

* * *

_**I will be your**_

**7am sleepy kisses **

Rachel smiled as she felt lips softly graze her shoulder.  
"Morning" came the husky drawl of her fiancé who kissed her skin again.  
Smiling the brunette turned around to press their lips together in the first kiss of the day.  
"And it's a good one" Rachel whispered before pulling away and climbing out of bed, grabbing Quinn's discarded shirt from the night before and sliding it onto her frame.

* * *

**8am tea maker**

An hour later she walked back into the bedroom, her bare feet padding against the wooden floors. Quinn now sprawled out on the bed, reaching out for Rachel. The diva smiled and set the cup of tea on the bedside table before leaning toward the mane of messy hair.  
"You'll be late for work."

* * *

**9am rushed goodbye **

Another hour, Rachel was sat at the breakfast bar skimming through the newspaper as a loud curse word echoed through the apartment, Followed by a slammed door and a whirlwind of blonde rushing passed her, before returning, pecking her on the lips with the promises of later and I love you'd lingering in the air as Quinn rushed out of the apartment, late again.

* * *

**10am I miss you text **

_**Q**__: 'I miss you already'  
__**R**__: 'I miss you too, get back to work'  
__**Q**__: 'But it's boring...'  
__**R**__: 'You'll be home in 7 hours, and then you won't be bored... ;)'_  
Quinn smiled before setting her iPhone down beside her mac and turned back to the blank screen.

* * *

**11am daydream **

Resting back after managing to figure out the majority of the track Quinn smiled to herself. Mind drifting off to the brunette waiting at home for her. The brunette that was soon to be pregnant with their first child, the first of many. She could picture it. Rachel would be glowing, carrying their child, their baby, the one that they'd been dreaming off since they got engaged. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

**12pm cute hidden note**

_**'I hope you enjoy your lunch. I made you your favourite, because you'll probably skip breakfast, as you're still asleep in our bed, but you look adorable and I just can't wake you up. So here it is, a BLT, with extra B.**_

_**I love you. - R x'**_

* * *

**1pm sexy email**

Rachel picked up her phone buzzing on the counter, raising a brow at the email instead of a text, her eyes widening as she clicked it open.

_'If I was at home, I would have you lying on the couch, with those beautiful legs spread for me. Licking up and down your wet pussy.'_

Rachel blushed eager to read more.

_'My head bopping up and down as I suck your clit. Pushing your legs further apart as you tease me and try to close them...' _

Whimpering dark eyes flickered to the end of the email

_'Now why don't you decide what happens next and we can re-enact it later... - Q'_

* * *

**2pm quick call to say hello**

"_You're a tease_..."  
"Oh I am?" Quinn smirked as she relaxed in the sun before taking a quick drag from her afternoon cigarette.  
"_Yes, but right now, I'm sorting that out… So I better go… I'm busy_..."  
Quinn groaned and Rachel giggled "Why are you doing this to me Rae…"  
"_Can you hang up...? My hands are… Busy_…"

* * *

**3pm thought**

Playing with the engagement ring on her finger Rachel smiled, she remembered the day Quinn asked her out, their first kiss and the day she proposed, but nothing compares to the day she first woke up beside the blonde, because that was the day she knew that she was in love.

* * *

**4pm excited smile**

'Home time' Quinn smiled as she logged off her mac and rushed to the elevator with a wide smile gracing her face.  
"You look happy" Santana Lopez smirked as they got in together  
"When I'm going home to my fiancé, who wouldn't be... She's amazing"  
Santana gagged as they reached the ground floor "later Fabgay"

* * *

**5pm longing in traffic**

Growling, the blonde frustrated, she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of her car. She pressed the horn, holding it down as it blared out to the cars in front. "Come on" she groaned. Eager to get home and finally see her girl.

* * *

**6pm dinner on the table **

"It looks amazing" Quinn smiled as she sat opposite the brunette who smiled and shrugged  
"I just whipped it up, I know you are hungry after work…"  
Quinn rolled her eyes, she knows Rachel prided herself on ensuring that there was always a fresh meal waiting for her when she arrived from work and she loved the girl for that. Bringing the first forkful to her lips she moaned, and Rachel smiled, happy that she satisfied.

* * *

**7pm bubble bath **

"I love these moments" Quinn whispered against the girls earlobe, as she kissed softly down the brunettes slender neck, as the elicit moans escaped parted, plump lips.  
Rachel nodded sinking deeper into the tub as Quinn massaged her shoulders lightly, the bubbles and candle light setting the mood as the two relaxed, letting the stresses of the day wash away as they soaked, enjoying the silence, enjoying one another.

* * *

**8pm sofa snuggle**

Rachel closed her eyes as she rested against the blondes' chest, as the blonde watched the sports update of the day, cheering when she found out the bulls had won.  
"We need to go and watch a game soon, okay?"  
Rachel just nodded before sitting up and looking at the other girl with a coy smile on her face and Quinn knew she was in trouble.

* * *

**9pm late night sugar run**

"How do you always manage to get me to go out for you" Quinn huffed as she set the bag down on the counter, Rachel immediately began rifling through it and squeaked in excitement when she found what she was looking for.  
"Because I know you'll go and get it for me, and you enjoy having a late night walk with your after dinner cigarette" she wrinkled her nose as Quinn leaned in for a kiss.  
"You better kiss me or I'm taking the ice cream away"  
Rachel pouted and quickly kissed the girl before running off toward the bedroom with her tub of ice cream.

* * *

**10pm film in bed**

"I told you if you get ice cream in..."  
Rachel shook her head "but I didn't!" She exclaimed trying to cover the stain up.  
"You; are a messy pup Rachel Berry... But I love you" Quinn smiled leaning into kiss the girl before pressing play and pulling the girl into her side as the credits loomed across the screen, wondering how far they'd get into the movie, before it was switched off in favor of other act ivies.

* * *

**11pm bedtime story**

"In a faraway Kingdom, there lived two beautiful princesses"  
"No it's not how it goes!"  
"Well then how does it go...?"  
"Do I look like a princess to you Rachel?!"  
"What are you then?"  
"Clearly I'm a badass knight..."  
Rachel rolled her eyes "you tell the story then..."  
"I will, and it'll be better than yours!"

* * *

**12pm midnight cigarette**

"You do like to stare... Don't you..."  
Quinn smirked as she brought the cigarette to her lips with a shrug as she rested on the window sill.  
"I'm staring at something beautiful"  
"Oh please..."  
Quinn shook her head "Rachel you are the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes on..."

* * *

**1am confession**

"Why do you not like it when I say you're beautiful Rae…?" Quinn was lazily drawing patterns on the girls' skin, causing the girl to shrug.  
"I'm scared… That one day... You'll realise that I'm not good enough..." She mumbled into the pillow, causing Quinn to stop her previous actions and roll the girl onto her front.  
"Rae I have been in love with you since freshman year, you are the one reason I am where I am today, you make me a better person, and for that, I will always feel as if I am the one who isn't good enough.. Do you understand that?"

* * *

**2am morning sex**

Breathless. Sweaty. Close. Body's touching. Electrifying. Sparks flying. Moans. Kisses. Light touches.  
"Don't... Stop"  
"More"  
Begs. More moans. Hair pulling. Choking. Swearing.  
"Fuck."  
"I...I'm..."  
Pleads. More begging. More moans. Screams. Nails. Scratching.

"Yes."

* * *

**3am drift less sleep**

Quinn smiled as she stroked the long, dark hair of the woman beside her, she couldn't sleep, she didn't sleep most nights, sometimes she just like to watch, and appreciate what she had. Taking in the sight. The chest heaving up and down with each soft breath. The parted lips. She pulled her close one last time, and sighed.

* * *

**4am heavy snore**

Snores. Loud. Echoing throughout the room. Both of them would deny it. And no one would ever find out who it was. But one of those girls. Snored. And Jesus, they were loud.

* * *

**5am fantasy **

A white dress. Rachel looked down and she was in a white dress. A beautiful white dress. Her eyes shot up and straight ahead of her, and she could see Quinn, in her own white dress, looking equally or even more beautiful than herself. She ran down the aisle and the two girls kissed  
"I love you wife" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips before kissing the girl again.

* * *

**6am snooze button**

Groaning the blondes arm flew out to hit the snooze button, she moaned unhappily before pulling the sleeping brunette beside her closer into her frame, snuggling into her, and drifting back off to sleep...

**_And when It hits 6am... I'll start it all over again..._**


End file.
